A Sort of Silence
by OfficialJester
Summary: Words can silence an entire castle...


**OOC A/N: Okay, before I start, this is actually Random-Humour-Is-My-Friend BUT this fanfic account is going to be JESTERS! People seem to like my Jesters POV stories or similar stories like that. With that I decided to make this. SO, all reviews, messages etc are to be directed at Jester. From here on I'm him… NOW.**

**A/N: Hello there everyone, alright, er, never really published my work this publicly before. I will be posting a few stories here and there. Some ballads, some poems, some perhaps even stories of my past? You decide. Ask me what you would like me to write about. Ask me questions and every one of them will be answered. I will be making a YouTube account shortly and can answer on that too if you like? **

**Disclaimer: The show 'Jane and the Dragon' I guess is owned by Jane and Dragon? Hmm, not so sure, I shall ask them.**

* * *

><p><span>A Sort of Silence<span>

Not one eye glanced or shifted as his majesty marched frantically past the souls of the Travellers. Eyes, so frightful yet hurt and so filled with discomfort. The King stops his feet, hands behind his back as he turns left to face each downward forehead.

He's puzzled, lost in thought at what to do with them.

'_Why would they steal from me'? _says that voice in his head, echoing loudly like the wind that was starting to pick up.

He knew deep down why, no one spoke, not a word was heard.

Caradoc, one of the best Kings this land has had looks across each Gypsy but comes to a halt at a particular one. A little boy, dressed in blue. His eyes cannot look away from this child.

The child smiles at the King and approaches him slowly. Knights react suddenly however they are soon realized it was a waste of time doing so. His majesty only dismisses them. The child pulls at the Kings clothing and watches as he leans down towards him. The castle was silent, dead silent but the child was not. Three words escaped his mouth, "We were hungry".

A knight so muscular, so belligerent had stepped forward and shouted, "How dare you speak to him, how dare you steal to satisfy your hunger"! Others are hungry too but they do not steal"!

The child only stared, he didn't run, he didn't cry. No fear came across his face, he just stared.

The King watched intrigued, he was always softer on young children.

The child took a hold of the Kings hand and lead him to a woman, he softly stroked his hand against the woman's stomach and looked at him tearful.

"I am sorry, I stole the food. No one else did, just me".

The King watched this child with ease and kindness.

"Your majesty, I did not want my little sister or brother to starve".

The castle paused, no one moved, no one spoke. The queen stood only a few steps away from the king and watched as fresh heartfelt tears fell down her cheek.

The young child bowed his head in a desperate attempt to seem grown up. "Let these Gypsies go, I will stay. Punish me".

The King smiled at the young boy and took his hands into his.

"Can you sing"?

The boy in blue smiled widely. "Oh yes I can! Very well, and can dance too"!

The father of the boy stepped forward. "He can also read".

The child smiled at his father then at his mother.

"Work for me, a Jester is needed badly here".

"No", came a tiny whisper as the child's mother spoke up.

"Let him", spoke the father. "He needs this".

Silence fell through the air yet hearts where making sounds as they continued breaking.

The boy turned to his mother. "I love you but it is here that I am supposed to be".

Once again the castle spoke nothing; a child had made the decision to stay away from his parents. He took the Kings hand as he was led away, silently he cried as he looked back once more at his parents for what will be the last time in many, many years.

* * *

><p>This happened a many years ago. And yet that day still lives on. That boy WAS meant to be here, and as much as others do not believe. The little boy that now speaks too much and creates such noice all around did silence the castle that day and if need be will most likely do it again when the time comes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a short little story that I wrote one night when I could not sleep. Dragon had fallen asleep outside my bedroom and was snoring VERY loudly. Feel free to review.**


End file.
